


Teeny Tiny Finger

by brelovescats



Category: EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Human Chanyeol, Hybrid - Freeform, M/M, Mini, Mostly Fluff, Puppy Baek, Puppy Hyrbid, Tiny Baek, Tiny Baekhyun, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brelovescats/pseuds/brelovescats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini Puppy Hybrid Baekhyun wants to go wherever Chanyeol goes. Chanyeol says no originally, but everyone knows Chanyeol is wrapped around Baekhyun's teeny tiny finger.</p><p>Warning: Baek cries for like a millisecond</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teeny Tiny Finger

**Author's Note:**

> Picture of Puppy Baek:   
> https://67.media.tumblr.com/avatar_cbe0bbbb6ec8_128.png
> 
> Picture of Master Chanyeol: http://66.media.tumblr.com/1768b18f848f2af81c55165d3874776e/tumblr_nm2assD81D1rhy05do1_500.gif
> 
> The special button on Baekhyun's collar: https://www.dogtagart.com/sites/default/files/imagecache/small_tag/tag/3278-01132013-1129-dog-tag-bone_button.png

If someone had asked Chanyeol to adopt a mini puppy hybrid a year ago, he would have asked what kind of drug the questioner was on. But here he was, about to feed Puppy Baek yet another doggy treat. He laughs as Baek chases his tail.

"You're so small. You fit in my palm and you're so obedient. If not a little sassy at times..." Baekhyun just barks up at him happily. Chanyeol rubs the soft pad of his index finger under Baek's chin. Baekhyun lets out a pleased whine, arching up towards the touch.

Chanyeol smiles. "I want to ask you something..." Chanyeol watches as Baekhyun bites into the soft button on his collar. He watches as Puppy Baek becomes Human Baekhyun. His height doesn't change however. He stands with a slight tilt to his head. His arms are covered by the sleeves of fur. Whenever he transforms, the fur off of his dog body changes to become warm clothes for Baekhyun. It's convenient for the tiny hybrid who gets cold easily and saves Chanyeol the trouble of buying doll clothes small enough to fit the boy.

"What's wrong, Channie?" Baekhyun's angelic voice says softly. Chanyeol bites his bottom lip nervously.

"I have to leave." Baekhyun frowns. Chanyeol sounds so sad. It must be different from regular leaving then, Baekhyun guesses.

"To go where?" Baekhyun tries to stop the quiver of his bottom lip. His eyes feel very wet. His body shakes as the tears leaves his eyes.

"Home. To see my parents." Chanyeol says, inhaling deeply. He watches as Baekhyun sits down in the center of Chanyeol's hand. Chanyeol runs his finger tip down Baek's back.

"Can I go too?"

"I don't know, hun."

"Well... Figure it out."

"..."

"You love making me sad?"

"Aish! Come on..."

"Really?"

Chanyeol sighs. He brings Baekhyun to his suitcase. He pulls a fanny pack out of it. He puts it on. He stuffs it with tissues and cotton balls. When he sets Baekhyun inside, he pretends he doesn't hear it...

"You're wrapped around my teeny tiny finger."

His heart swells with love.

'I know.'


End file.
